Online conference sessions allow participants from around the world to communicate and share ideas. With the increasing ubiquity and capability of mobile devices, users may join an online conference session using devices of varying screen size and resolution. If a user with a large screen shares his or her desktop or an application that covers a large area, users with smaller screen sizes/resolutions may not be able to view the entire shared content at a legible size in the smaller screen size. A user with a smaller screen size will typically zoom in to view shared content at a legible size, and may only be viewing a portion of the shared content.